mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Discórdia
|voz eua = John De Lancie |cor crina = #242424 |cor crina 2 = #FFFFFF |cor pelo = #C2BEA2 |cor pelo 2 = #683E3D |cor pelo 3 = #C2162E |cor olhos = #FFFF37 |cor olhos 2 = #E23756 |marca = Discord_pony_cutie_mark.png |info marca = Em sua forma normal, não tem marca. Mas tinha temporariamente quando virou um pônei em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1. Sua marca era um furacão. }} Discórdia, (Discord na versão original) é um macho draconequus e ex-antagonista introduzido no episódio Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1. Princesa Celestia explica que Discórdia é o espírito do caos e desarmonia que já governava Equestria em um estado de inquietação e infelicidade, até que ela e Princesa Luna usaram os Elementos da Harmonia para transformá-lo em estátua. Sem querer, a estátua se quebrou e ele foi libertado. Mais tarde, Princesa Celestia dá uma segunda chance a ele e fala que sua magia pode ser usada para o bem. A palavra discórdia significa "uma falta de harmonia" ou "discordância".__TOC__ Produção e Desenvolvimento [[Ficheiro:Big baddie por fyre flye.jpg|thumb|Arte conceitual do Discórdia.]] Jayson Thiessen, diretor da série, afirmou que o personagem Discórdia estava pronto e foi inspirado pelo personagem de John de Lancie, personagem da série Jornada nas Estrelas: A Nova Geração. No início, a produção foi pensando em ter um dublador que soava como o de Lancie, e se encantaram quando de Lancie estava disponível para ser Discórdia. John de Lancie deixou escapar em um painel na Calgary Expo que ele havia emprestado sua voz novamente para um episódio futuro; mais tarde ele confirmou isso no Twitter. De Lancie mencionou que a voz de Discórdia é acelerada, fazendo perder o tom grave de sua voz. Discórdia aparece em um flash branco brilhante, e os dois até mesmo compartilham alguns maneirismos, incluindo um gosto por "joguinhos", estalando os dedos para usar seus poderes. No episódio de Jornada nas Estrelas: A Nova Geração, Q Who, Picard refere-se a Q como "o parente mais próximo ao caos". De acordo com a Lauren Faust, a vilã Lua do Pesadelo, agora Princesa Luna, foi originalmente chamada de Discórdia. Durante um painel de Las Pegasus Unicon com John de Lancie em 23 de fevereiro de 2013, ele mencionou que ele tinha acabado de fazer uma gravação a "um par de dias atrás" sobre algo que rima com "Guy Whittle Stony" No guia oficial My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony, Meghan McCarthy declarou que este desacordo sobre a respeito de sua reforma: "Eu não acho que não é bom reformar todos os nossos vilões. Eu não acho que seria realista. Não importa o quão duro você tente, algumas pessoas (ou mal) simplesmente não vão mudar seus caminhos. Mas, para um personagem como Discórdia, 'reformar' ele nos permite contar mais histórias com seu caráter. Ele chega a ser o aliado não-confiável sempre em vez do inimigo conhecido. " Em 26 de Fevereiro de 2015 Ishi Rudell foi perguntado: "Há uma razão pela qual Discórdia não está incluído no Equestria Girls? É porque ele é um espírito do caos mesmo no mundo humano", e respondeu: "Seria ser difícil fazer seu personagem em uma forma humana normal ... " Em 13 de março de 2015, Jim Miller foi questionado: "Podemos apenas substituir Spike / Rarity com Discórdia / Fluttershy agora que ele está totalmente reformado?", e respondeu: "ele é totalmente reformado?)". Representação na série 2ª temporada Retorno à Harmonia thumb|O vitral que descreve a história por trás a derrota inicial da Discórdia, pelas duas princesas. Discórdia aparece pela primeira vez em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 durante a cena de abertura, envolto como uma estátua no Canterlot jardim de esculturas. A estátua é colocada de uma forma alegre, em contraste com o medo que representam discórdia assume ao ser transformado em pedra no final do próximo episódio, que conclui o arco da história. Cheerilee, que está tomando sua classe em uma viagem de campo, quando encontram a estátua draconequus. Os três Cutie Mark Crusaders brigam sobre o que o suposto representa, resultando em sua estátua começando a rachar. Antes que ele seja diretamente introduzido, os seis personagens principais testemunham os efeitos de seu poder em Ponyville. Inexplicavelmente, as coisas começam a agir de forma irregular, como nuvens feitas de algodão doce que se movem por sua própria vontade, leite com chocolate caindo do céu como se fosse chuva, e os animais que se comportam estranhamente e espontaneamente mudar de forma. Princesa Celestia explica para Twilight e seus amigos que a discórdia é o espírito de desarmonia em uma maneira similar ao ensinamento de Cheerilee. Ele causou inquietação e infelicidade por toda a Equestria para pôneis terrestres, unicórnios, e pegasus. Princesa Celestia e sua irmã Luna levantaram-se contra Discórdia e utilizaram os Elementos da Harmonia para transformá-lo em pedra. No entanto, desde que ela e Luna não estão mas ligadas aos elementos da Harmonia, o feitiço aprisionando Discórdia quebrou e ele escapou de sua prisão de pedra. Quando os elementos da Harmonia somem, Celestia acusa Discórdia de roubá-los, porque eles foram mantidos em uma câmara protegida por um feitiço que ela acreditava que só ela poderia quebrar. Discórdia aparece nas janelas de vidro colorido do palácio e responde com um enigma, levando Twilight acreditar que ele escondeu os elementos no labirínto do castelo de Canterlot. thumb|left|Boa sorte! Quando Twilight e seus amigos se aventuram no labirinto, Discórdia impede-os em seu "jogo" por magicamente removendo asas e chifres dos pôneis. Isso reforça a primeira regra do seu jogo: nenhum vôo e nenhuma mágica. A segunda regra é que todos eles devem jogar o jogo, ou então ele ganha. Ele separá-los fisicamente no labirinto e o jogo começa. Discórdia usa representações de cutie marks dos amigos para fazer lavagem cerebral psicologicamente para contradizer os elementos que representam. A única exceção é Fluttershy, que não está amargurado por alegação de Discórdia que seus amigos pensam que ela é impotente; ele fica frustrado com a dificuldade de perturbar Fluttershy, e faz uma lavagem cerebral dela manualmente. Depois de fazer Applejack desonesta, Pinkie Pie mal-humorada, Rarity egoísta e Fluttershy má, Discórdia joga com a lealdade de Rainbow Dash com seus amigos, mostrando-lhe uma visão de que sua cidade natal de Cloudsdale seria destruído sem ela. Ele oferece a ela uma escolha: ela pode ter suas asas para trás e ir para ajudar Cloudsdale, ou continuar a procurar os Elementos. Caindo para a isca, ela voa para fora do labirinto e quebra de Discórdia "nenhum vôo e nenhuma mágica" regra. Discórdia, tendo "ganhou", destrói todo o labirinto e proclama que "pode ser devido a um grande e velho tempestade de caos". thumb|Discórdia é derrotado, mais uma vez. Twilight fica aborrecida quando Discórdia tira o labirinto antes que eles possam encontrar os Elementos da Harmonia, até que Discórdia revela que eles eram não no labirinto. Discórdia magicamente mostra a ela o enigma de novo, e ela percebe que os elementos estão "de volta onde começou". Depois, Discórdia transforma Ponyville em que ele afirma será a "capital caos do mundo". Twilight encontra os elementos e furiosamente coloca-los sobre os pôneis corrompidos e Spike que foi apressadamente, substituindo a Rainbow Dash. No entanto, os elementos falham miseravelmente, assim como Discórdia espera. Twilight perde a fé em sua missão e torna-se quase inteiramente corrompida até que ela re-lê as cartas que ela escreveu para a Princesa Celestia sobre a magia da amizade. Com renovada motivação, ela cura todos os seus amigos corrompidos, fazendo-os lembrar dos momentos maravilhosos que tivemos juntos. Discórdia continua a ser indiferente e é facilmente derrotado pelos poderes despertado dos Elementos. Depois de ser atingido com um arco-íris, Discórdia é transformado novamente em pedra, mas desta vez com uma expressão de medo congelado em seu rosto. 3ª Temporada Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Próxima aparição de Discórdia está em Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas, na qual a Princesa Celestia entrega sua estátua para Ponyville na esperança de que os seis pôneis com êxito pode reformá-lo como um aliado mútuo. Ela lança um feitiço protetor sobre os Elementos da Harmonia e pessoalmente solicita Fluttershy para lhe dar uma chance. Uma vez Celestia sai, ele é liberado pelos elementos e revela que ele já ouviu tudo enquanto estava preso em pedra. Ele vai morar na cabana de Fluttershy, aproveitando-se de sua paciência duradoura e hospitalidade. Durante o estado de desacordo, ele é legitimamente surpreso ao ouvir que Fluttershy defende suas ações e até mesmo o considera um amigo. thumb|left|Discórdia com [[Angel.]] A situação torna-se crítica em breve por causa de uma brincadeira anterior resultando na inundação do Rancho Maçã Doce, então Fluttershy pede para Discórdia para reverter tudo. Ele diz que vai fazê-lo na condição de que Fluttershy nunca vai usar seu elemento contra ele, então ela relutantemente concorda para desgosto de seus amigos. Isto leva Discórdia traindo-a e apenas congelar a água, acreditando que ele está finalmente livre para poder causar estragos e oferecendo Fluttershy para patinar no gelo com ele. Embora Fluttershy não quebrar sua própria promessa, ela com raiva renuncia sua amizade com ele e vai embora. Inicialmente, ele se gaba sobre como ninguém lhe diz o que fazer e pergunta se ela realmente acreditava que ele se importava se ele perdeu sua primeira e única amiga. Isso resulta em uma epifania como Discórdia finalmente entende as conseqüências de suas ações e percebe que ele realmente valoriza sua amizade. Sentindo-se envergonhado e com os olhos brotando de lágrimas, ele faz tudo voltar ao normal depois de finalmente compreender a magia da amizade, se um pouco envergonhado de admitir isso. Quando a Princesa Celestia chega mais tarde, ele anuncia que ele está pronto para colocar a sua magia para uma boa utilização "a maior parte do tempo". thumb|Discórdia reformado Enquanto Celestia sente uma mudança no olhar de Discórdia e está ansiosa para aceitá-lo, ela está ciente de que ela está lidando com o espírito de caos e deixa os Elementos da Harmonia na posse de Twilight Sparkle como um plano de contingência. Discórdia ouve Celestia revelando sua intenção a Twilight e mostra uma cara de preocupação. Fluttershy mantém sua pata e reafirma que "Ele pode ser um ótimo amigo, uma vez que você começa a conhecê-lo." No entanto, os outros dão expressões de incerteza. A Cura do Mistério Mágico Este episódio mostra Discórdia em um dos flashbacks de Fluttershy, bem como em um flashback durante Balada da Celestia. Ele também é mencionado por ponto, e visto nas janelas de vidro no final. 4ª Temporada Discórdia é visto atrás de uma janela da Cabana da Fluttershy na música-tema no início da 4ª temporada, começando em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1. A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 thumb|left|A primeia derrota de Discórdia Discórdia aparece na temporada 4 no episódio duas partes quando o Mane Six convocá-lo em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1, acusando-o de o caos que ocorre em Ponyville. Discórdia nega que isso foi obra dele, alegando que ele goza o novo estilo de Ponyville, mas que ele não pode reivindicar a responsabilidade por ele, mencionando que ele é reformado. Com Discórdia ainda alegando inocência, Rarity, Applejack e Rainbow Dash preparam-se para transformar Discórdia de volta em pedra. Fluttershy vai até o trio e diz que não pode ser ele, afinal. Discórdia graças a sua amigo "Shutterfly" enquanto abraça Rainbow Dash, antes Fluttershy corrige-o sobre o seu nome. Twilight pede Discórdia para ajudá-los a descobrir quem está por trás do problema, mas depois de mostrar uma desaprovação à forma como ele foi tratado, ele aponta-los com uma grande seta para Zecora enquanto ela estava chegando. Depois, em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, Zecora usa uma poção para mostrar a Twilight como Celestia e Luna primeiro encontram os Elementos da Harmonia e os usaram para aprisionar originalmente Discórdia em pedra. thumb|"Eu vou precisar de mais pipoca" Mais tarde, Discórdia ainda está se divertindo lixando as unhas, e até mesmo relógios de Cherry Berry e da cauda do Comet Tail sendo espremida por videiras, até Twilight chega a repreendê-lo, e exigir que ele ajude. Ele pergunta sobre a Árvore da Harmonia, e Twilight fala da decisão de seus amigos de deixar ela ficar para trás. Discórdia é surpreso que Twilight concordou com um plano desse tipo, acusando-a de manter-se fora de perigo, enquanto seus amigos se precipitar para o perigo. As palavras do draconequus convencem Twilight e ela corre de volta para ajudar seus amigos na floresta. Mais tarde, depois de abandonar os Elementos da Harmonia e salvar a Árvore da Harmonia, Discórdia parece ficar alegre com os pôneis quando eles saem da floresta. Isto apesar do fato de que, quando o poder da Árvore destrói as vinhas, Discórdia reagiu com decepção com este resultado. Quando ele pergunta sobre os Elementos, os póneis informá-lo que eles tinham ido embora. Discórdia é rápido para refletir sobre as possibilidades disso, mas Fluttershy rapidamente avisa para se controlar se ele quer continuar seu amigo. Applejack se pergunta por que tudo isto aconteceu, para começar, e Discórdia menciona em voz alta que as sementes que ele plantou deve surgiram há muito tempo. Twilight pergunta o que isso significa, e usa a poção de Zecora, Twilight observa que, antes de sua prisão original, Discórdia havia secretamente plantado suas sementes para roubar a mágica da Árvore da Harmonia e capturar as princesas, mas foi só até agora que a árvore tinha mágica suficiente para manter as sementes de crescimento. Twilight repreende desacordo para reter esta informação, mas Discórdia explica que era para ensinar Twilight uma valiosa lição sobre ser uma princesa. Três É Demais thumb|left|Discórdia "doente", juntamente com Twilight e Cadance. Discórdia visita Ponyville alegando estar sofrendo de gripe azul e pedindo a ajuda de seus amigos pôneis. Com Fluttershy viajando para observar os Breezies, agora cabe a Twilight Sparkle e Princesa Cadance para cuidar dele enquanto ele está supostamente doente. Eventualmente, a gripe azul acaba por ser uma decepção, embora Discórdia de alguma forma conseguiu se espalhar para Rarity e Applejack anteriormente. Discórdia afirma que ele estava preocupado se Twilight não era realmente sua amiga e inventou um teste elaborado para determinar se ela realmente iria agir como uma amiga para ele. Ele é muito feliz ao ver que ela escolheu ajudá-lo, mesmo que ele interferiu com o seu tempo com a Princesa Cadance. Ironicamente, Discórdia é infectado com uma doença real quando uma Tatzlwurm espirra sobre ele. Ele é colocado em uma bolha de quarentena na Cabana de Fluttershy onde sua amiga Pégaso pode cuidar dele. Durante sua visita, Discórdia revela que ele e Fluttershy enviam cartas um pro outro. Trocas! Embora Discórdia não faz uma aparência física no episódio, o vendedor Stellar Eclipse tem várias lâmpadas projetadas atrás dele. O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 thumb|Tirek convence Discórdia a acompanhá-lo. Na primeira parte do final de duas partes da quarta temporada, a Princesa Celestia escolhe Discórdia no lugar da Princesa Twilight Sparkle para ajudar a rastrear um vilão. Ele aparece atrás dos personagens principais e fala sobre sua nova missão, mesmo brincando, sugerindo que ele ia ser coroado uma princesa alicórnio. Discórdia traz a árvore de caixa misteriosa de Harmonia e menciona que o que está lá dentro poderia ajudar Twilight provar o seu valor como uma princesa. Ele dá a Twilight seu diário, marcando várias página para ela. Twilight descobre mais tarde o tema comum dessas entradas que têm uma conexão com a caixa misteriosa na Árvore da Harmonia. Mais tarde, Discórdia é convencido por Lorde Tirek a voltar aos seus antigos caminhos de caos. Ele, então, auxilia Tirek em consumir a magia de todas as três raças de pônei. O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 thumb|left|Discórdia finalmente aceito entre os pôneis. No final da quarta temporada, Discórdia ajuda Tirek assumir Canterlot antes de Ponyville. Ele revela sua traição aos amigos de Twilight, para surpresa de Fluttershy. No entanto, Discórdia é o próprio traído por Tirek, que drenou seus poderes, tornando-o incapaz de transportar, transformar ou causar o caos. Discórdia vê a loucura de suas ações e está arrependido. É, em última análise Discórdia que ajuda Twilight descobrir a chave dela, dando-lhe uma bugiganga que Tirek já havia dado a ele, que Tirek tinha anteriormente recebido de seu irmão Scorpan. Ele, então, está verdadeiramente reformado, tendo percebido a verdadeira importância da amizade, e tem sua magia restaurada quando Tirek é derrotado. No final do episódio, ele é aceito pelos outros pôneis e é visto celebrando com eles antes de oferecer um buquê de flores para Celestia e piscando para ela. 5ª temporada Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia thumb|Discórdia pedindo desculpas a [[Tree Hugger.]] Em Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia, Discórdia descobre que Fluttershy planeja levar uma pônei chamada Tree Hugger para o Grande Baile Galopante em vez dele. Ciumento, ele leva uma criatura verde, viscosa chamado Smooze como seu convidado para o baile. Durante toda a noite, Discórdia tenta ganhar a atenção de Fluttershy e, ao mesmo tempo desconsiderando Smooze. Ele involuntariamente coloca o smooze em condições de consumir uma grande quantidade de jóias e objetos de valor, fazendo-o crescer exponencialmente e criar o caos. Quando Tree Hugger acalma o Smooze, Discórdia se torna farto e quase expulsa Tree Hugger para outra dimensão. Apenas quando Fluttershy diz para Discórdia que se pode ter mais de um amigo que Discórdia aprende a lição e pede desculpas por suas ações. Crusaders of the Lost Mark Apesar de não aparecer fisicamente neste episódio, ele é mencionado por Diamond Tiara quando ela menciona que Twist desejava consertar uma janela que Discórdia quebrou. What About Discord? Em What About Discord?, Discórdia inexplicavelmente cria laços com as amigas de Twilight mais de um fim de semana de três dias, para grande desconfiança e inveja de Twilight. Quando Twilight é excluída das suas piadas e tenta recriar as circunstâncias em torno deles, Discórdia diz par Twilight que momentos de amizade não podem ser recriados. Twilight finalmente admite sua inveja e Discórdia revela que ele planejava para Twilight aprender esta lição o tempo todo. The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Discórdia aparece brevemente em uma linha de tempo alternativa governando Equestria e atormentando Celestia e Luna em uma simulação de circo. Aparência física A palavra "draconequus" é composta por "draco", "Drakon", que significa "dragão" em grego ou latim, e "Equus", que em latim significa "cavalo". Discórdia é tecnicamente uma quimera, já que é composto de partes do corpo de diferentes animais, mas este termo não é usado por ele no show (a quimera tradicional aparece no episódio Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim). Sua cabeça é parecida com de cavalo, muito diferente de outros estilos de cabeça de pônei, embora Cheerilee descreve-o com uma "cabeça de pônei". Ele tem um chifre de veado à direita, um chifre azul de cabra à esquerda, uma longa presa de tamanhos diferentes, uma língua de cobra, uma barba de cabra e sobrancelhas espessas brancas. Ele tem o braço direito de um leão, a garra esquerda de uma águia, a perna direita de um lagarto e a perna esquerda de uma cabra. Além disso, ele tem uma asa de morcego na direita, uma asa de pégaso a esquerda, crina de cavalo e um dragão rabo de cobra com um tufo de cauda branca. A forma de seu corpo se assemelha ao de uma cobra. Discórdia tem uma semelhança com um dragão chinês, uma criatura muitas vezes representado com um corpo serpentino, pelos faciais, garras felinas e chifres. Personalidade thumb|Discórdia enganando [[Rainbow Dash.]] Em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 e Parte 2, Discórdia é mostrado para ser um trapaceiro travesso, manipulador que facilmente puxa brincadeiras de mau gosto sobre seus alvos através do uso de sua magia poderosa, ilusões e hipnotismo com pouca ou nenhuma consideração para com suas vítimas. Ele tem um senso de carisma e drama, preferindo ser brincalhão para suas vítimas antes de começar a trabalhar, como visto quando ele zomba com Celestia e os seis principais pôneis em Canterlot. Ele ri e se diverte com seu caos mágico, principalmente à custa de outros. Entre outras coisas Discórdia transforma os pôneis uns contra os outros, fazendo Twilight Sparkle infeliz e deprimido, e geralmente faz com que coisas ridículas aconteçam. Discórdia é arrogante e confiante demais, como ele subestimou a capacidade dos pôneis para restaurar sua amizade e manejar os Elementos da Harmonia . Apesar de ter um carinho para o caos, ele pode facilmente tornar-se aborrecido se as coisas não vão de acordo com "o seu" plano; ele torna-se impaciente quando ele não pode corromper Fluttershy tão facilmente como os outros pôneis. Em Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas, Discórdia afirma que ele nunca teve um amigo. Ele aparece quando tocado Fluttershy se declara ser seu amigo, e é esse vislumbre de amizade genuína que faz com que ele desfazer o caos que ele havia causado.Ele afirma, no final do episódio que ele vai usar sua mágica só para o bem de agora em diante: "a maior parte do tempo." Desde então, ele manteve sua tendência caótica para uma baixa, mas ainda é mais do que dispostos a fazer travessuras. Em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 e A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2, ele foi mostrado para ajudar indiretamente a juba seis em derrotar as sementes pilhagem, que ele mesmo plantou há muito tempo, em uma tentativa de derrotar as irmãs reais. Mesmo depois de a força que é mais capaz de derrotá-lo se foi, ele mantém a sua palavra para Celestia e não ir em um tumulto, e mostra-se muito facilmente seduzidos por Fluttershy. thumb|Discórdia e seus novos amigos. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, depois que ele trai os pôneis de Equestria e Senhor Tirek posteriormente o trai, ele mostra profundo remorso por seus atos e pede desculpas a Fluttershy e seus amigos ao perceber a verdadeira importância da amizade. Quando Twilight e os outros perdoá-lo e os pôneis aceitá-lo no final, Discórdia parece verdadeiramente feliz, que ele expressa, dando Princesa Celestia um buquê de flores. Magia thumb|Discórdia exercendo seus poderes sobre Ponyville. Discórdia pode deformar a realidade para um grau aparentemente indeterminável, como mudar as propriedades físicas do mundo em torno dele e dobrando as leis da natureza e da física. Ele é hábil em executar a mágica e manipular as mentes de outras criaturas e pôneis. No caso de Twilight e seus amigos, ele quer confrontá-los com julgamentos que os fazem questionar ou torce suas mentes diretamente. Ele também pode mudar sua aparência física e tamanho com relativa facilidade. Conforme indicado em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, Discórdia também tem a capacidade de sentir distúrbios mágicos, que ele usa para rastrear o fugitivo Lorde Tirek. Fraquezas Apesar de seus poderes, a magia de Discórdia tem suas limitações. Os Elementos da Harmonia são mostrados para ter mais poder do que Discórdia, permitindo que seus usuários o transformem em pedra. Além disso, sua magia caótica pode ser repelida igualmente com magia poderosa, que a Princesa Celestia faz para os Elementos da Harmonia em Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas. Discórdia é também fisicamente vulneráveis à doenças, como visto em Três É Demais. Aparições Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Versões diferentes Representação em Rainbow Rocks thumb|Boneco de pelúcia de Discórdia No curta de animação de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Dia Perfeito para a Diversão. Twilight Sparkle mostra para Fluttershy um boneco de pelúcia em forma do Discórdia. Fluttershy atinge o boneco com uma marreta. Representação nos quadrinhos thumb Um mapa da região que os personagens principais estão viajando em está incluído no My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Edição #2, que inclui uma área desértica com estruturas caóticas ímpares para o oeste da Floresta de Leota, marcou a "Visão da Batalha de Discórdia (quarentena)". Na página 10 do My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #10, uma das figuras de pônei é do Discórdia, e na página 20 da mesma edição, uma das atrações no Festival de Encerramento de Verão e Hoedown é uma placa de cabeça-no-buraco de Discórdia e Rainha Chrysalis, e Big McIntosh é mostrado com a cabeça no buraco de Discórdia. Discórdia aparece na capa de Hot Topic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #13. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #18, a Equestria de um universo alternativo mostra uma estátua de Discórdia usando uma máscara e capa. Embaixo da estátua é uma descrição que lê "nosso herói". Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #19, o Discórdia alternativo é chamado de "Sir Discórdia" pelo suplente Rei Sombra e aparece como "Capitão GoodGuy" em um flashback. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #20, o Discórdia original e sua versão do universo alternativo aparecem na página 11. Em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #24, "Discórdia sabe que Fluttershy ama os animais, então decide levá-la e as Cutie Mark Crusaders em uma viagem através do tempo para que eles possam ver alguns dos animais surpreendentes do passado de Equestria! Infelizmente, alguns deles não são tão simpáticos. E Discórdia lembra de como voltar para casa... certo?" " Discórdia também aparece em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #25 da tampa A e Friendship is Magic edição #30 da Hot Topic. Na página 14 do My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #8, desenhos de Discórdia são mostrados no quadro de Inkwell na Escola de Celestia para Unicórnios Superdotados. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 2, as Cutie Mark Crusaders começam a trabalhar com Discórdia, e, eventualmente, o trio o aceita como membro honorário. Quando as Cutie Mark Crusaders agradecem Discórdia por ajudá-las e se tornar um membro honorário, ele fica tocado e começa a chorar. No final de Friends Forever edição nº 5, Discórdia é revelado para ser o responsável pela súbita capacidade dos animais para falar, significava como um presente para Fluttershy. Em Friends Forever edições #14, #16 e #18, Discórdia é mencionado. Em Friends Forever edição nº 20: "O Discórdia está tendo problemas para dormir" e "Princesa Luna investiga o sonho caótico do Discórdia para tentar identificar a origem do problema." Na página 6 da história The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, um livro intitulado Criação de Discórdia é visível em uma prateleira em uma magia negra na biblioteca do Castelo de Canterlot. Na tampa do RI de My Little Pony Anual 2014, Discórdia aparece como uma gárgula em um telhado em Maretropolis. Em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição #2 página 20, Discórdia aparece na sala do trono do castelo de Rei Vorak. Outras representações Discórdia aparece em Transformers Animated: The Complete Allspark Almanac. Archived. Archived. Promoções Hub thumb|Discórdia, representado usando fanart, incorretamente identificado como um "dragão". Em 2011 "Naughty or Nice?" Do site do Hub, afirmou-se que ele é um dragão. A parte do texto que dizia isso foi removido mais tarde, embora pelo menos um link para a página ainda referencia-o em sua URL. Anúncios para o concurso incluía inicialmente uma imagem feita pelo fã dele, que foi usado novamente em duas imagens Hub promocionais, uma para o concurso de 2012 e um em páginas do Facebook e do Twitter do canal, como fundo do canal do YouTube, e no site do canal. Discórdia também apareceu no comercial para o concurso de 2012, dizendo: "Eu não fui nomeado?". Descrição do HubNetwork.com Discórdia é um Draconequus mágico e muito poderoso (parte-dragão/parte-pônei), que encarna o espírito de caos e confusão. Ele desperta desarmonia onde quer que vá, mas Princesa Celestia acredita que seus poderes podem ser usados para o bem e pede para Fluttershy reformá-lo. Eventualmente, Discórdia cresce um pouquinho por Fluttershy e seus amigos, e começa a aprender sobre amizade para si mesmo. Mercadoria Um cartão de negociação foi lançado de Discórdia em 2012. Como uma mordaça, o texto, que diz Discórdia pode transformar Equestria de "cabeça para baixo", é deliberadamente de cabeça para baixo. thumb|O Alicórnio chamado Caos e outros personagens que não são da Hasbro em uma T-shirt. WeLoveFine.com carrega t-shirt, hoodies, e outras mercadorias de Discórdia. Um projeto anteriormente disponível camisa WeLoveFine que descreve uma série de caracteres não-Hasbro mostra um Alicórno semelhante a Discórdia. Samantha Bragg, o artista deste projeto, refere-se a este Alicórnio como "Caos" e descreve-o como "o que Discórdia poderia ter sido se ele tivesse escolhido o caminho do bem, em vez do mal" em um desde pós removido por ela na página DeviantArt; o caráter, nome e descrição, bem como a própria camisa, anteriores aos anúncios do episódio Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas e do arco das reflexões da história. Ele também aparece nas t-shirts "Bat Country", "Discord, Lord of Chaos", "Mythical Discord", e "RD Big Adventure". Estampas de arte de WeLoveFine, Discórdia aparece no "Legends of Equestria" e "Epic Mare Battle". Uma figura exclusiva Funko vinil de Discórdia sob os efeitos da "gripe azul" de Três É Demais será disponibilizado como um tema quente exclusivo. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''DISCÓRDIA é um draconequus, um animal raro com uma cabeça de pônei e um corpo composto de muitas criaturas desagradáveis. Certa vez, ele foi preso na pedra pela Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna, mas escapou, apenas para ser derrotado pelo poder da amizade. Ele está desde reformado e se esforça para se manter fora de problemas, pois ele sabe que Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas usariam os Elementos da Harmonia contra ele se ele alguma vez desencadear o caos.'' Livros Discórdia é mencionado por Fluttershy em Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity e Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) thumb|Discórdia no jogo Discórdia (é chamado de Discord no jogo) foi adicionado na atualização versão 2.4. Ele já começa com 5 estrelas e não pode jogar minijogos. Ele vive em "caos" em Ponyville, mas como Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna, também aparece em Canterlot, onde permanece no Castelo de Canterlot. Descrição O espírito do caos e desarmonia, Discord, uma vez reinou sobre todos em Equestria! Ele foi preso em pedra e finalmente posto em liberdade... Agora ele tem uma segunda chance para fazer o bem e encontrar amigos verdadeiros. Citações Galeria Referências en:Discord Categoria:Ex-Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens não poneis Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos